Man in the Mirror
by Define Incompetent
Summary: One death. New people. A big mystery. And a missing body. All this caused by one insane woman who can no longer be found. Character death.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own _Vampire Beach_ and I do not own _Hunted_.

This starts toward the end of the book _hunted._

_

* * *

_

**Prologue: Man in the Mirror**

_This is working perfectly, _Jason thought, shooting his friend a grateful look. He took advantage of the guards' confusion to inch towards the doors. Zach, Brad, Van Dyke and Christopher took the hint and moved that way, too.

Norton stopped, staring aghast at his own guards pointing crossbow at him. 'the imposter is right about one thing,' he snarled. 'I should replace you all!'

'Are you calling _me _an imposter?' Adam snapped.

'Yes.' Norton turned to face him, and the two versions of Adam glared at each other – until one of them began to change. As Jason watched, Norton's nose grew longer, his checks heftier. His ears went from sticking out to drooping. His eyes developed bags underneath them, and his entire body seemed to thicken. In a matter of seconds, he was a middle-aged man.

Bianca turned to Jason. "Run" she yelled.

Jason ran, barrelling through two of the guards to open the door and hold it for his friends. Zach sped through, but Brad and Van Dyke were moving more slowly as they helped Christopher.

By the time they reached the door, the guards had all recovered from their confusion and were aiming their crossbows at the fugitives.

'No!' Norton yelled. 'We need the vampires alive. Shoot for their legs.'

A crossbow bolt flew at Brads Thigh.

Jason jumped for him, pushing him out of the way just as the metal bolt sliced through the air and hit one of the glass doors. The door shattered, showering little cubes of safety glass across the floor.

'Run! Go! Go!' Jason yelled, pushing the four vampires ahead of him. They were all outside now. Jason turned to find Adam. His friend had skirted the guards to the back, and he was sprinting for a door at the opposite end of the entrance from Jason.

'Jason, get out of here,' Bianca called. She was heading his way, fending off a guard who had her by the arm.

Outside, Jason heard the squeal of brakes and saw Belle's car jump the curb and skid to a stop on the pavement in front of the building. Brad and Van Dyke dragged Christopher towards the car.

'Aunt Bianca!' Jason called, turning back. But he'd lost sight of her in the press of guards.

'Kill the humans!' Norton commanded. 'Stop the vampires!'

The New Yorker looked right at Jason and aimed his crossbow at his chest. Jason stood for a second, paralysed, his shoulder aching where Tamburo's crossbow bolt had almost killed him several months before.

Time seemed to slow down as the New Yorker shot his weapon.

Jason watched in sick fascination as the deadly bolt flew towards him.

* * *

**End of chapter**

It has only just began . . . yay!

please read and review!


	2. Beautiful Disaster

**Chapter 1 : Beautiful disaster**

**Previous**

_The New Yorker looked right at Jason and aimed his crossbow at his chest. Jason stood for a second, paralysed, his shoulder aching where Tamburo's crossbow bolt had almost killed him several months before._

_Time seemed to slow down as the New Yorker shot his weapon._

_Jason watched in sick fascination as the deadly bolt flew towards him._

* * *

**Present**

_It's not going to hit my shoulder this time_, Jason realized.

From the corner of his eye he saw someone coming at him but it didn't matter.

He tried to move out of the way, towards the door. As long as it was out of range of the crossbow bolt, but it didn't matter.

He could hear his friends, his aunt, his best friend, his girlfriend. All of them were calling to him, telling him to get out of the way but it didn't matter.

It was all to late.

The crossbow bolt pierced his skin, embedding into his chest and digging through his flesh. He could only feel white hot pain, and agony, as it plunged through his organs. Blood was flowing and the crossbow bolt was drilling, ripping, violently tearing into his skin.

Then the pain was gone and only numbness remained.

The sounds were clouded and jumbled.

Time had slowed.

The smell became bloody.

Sight blurred.

Taste became copper from blood.

In the background was the vague sound of glass shattering.

_I can see the sky, _Jason thought confused as just a second ago he was looking at a guard shooting at him.

_I went through the glass doors, _he realized, as he felt the glass shards dig into his back, drawing more blood.

Then the world came back into focus.

Time sped up again.

The beat of his own heart was ringing in his ears.

His body became heavy with sleep.

And then Bianca was in above Jason, blocking his view of the sky. There was a confusion of dark hair flying; she was saying something he couldn't work out. Her eyes were crazed and frantic; tears brimming as she looked down at him.

_Sienna, _was all Jason thought as he tried to turn and look but his body was unresponsive.

He could hear her now and see her from the corner of his eye. Zach was holding her back as she struggled against him, thrashing, twisting and turning. Her dark eyes wide and frightened; tears falling freely down her face.

Jason tried to shout out to her, to tell her to leave, that the guards were coming, that they could hurt her if she did not leave now. But it was impossible.

Finally sound fully returned to him as Zach's voice cut through his cloudy mind.

'Leave him Sienna. There is nothing you can do. He's dying!'

_I'm dying, _was Jason's last thought before darkness consumed him.

* * *

**End of chapter**

Jason's dying?

please read and review!


	3. Cry me a River

**Chapter 2: Cry me a River**

**Previously**

_'Leave him Sienna. There is nothing you can do. He's dying!'_

_I'm dying, was Jason's last thought before darkness consumed him._

_

* * *

_

**Present**

Two months; two long, agonizing months.

Medi-life had been shut down; all the research that the scientists had discovered had been taken into the research centre of DeVere to be looked at and recorded. The guards were caught and had their medical health checked and written down for any problems because of the vampire style enhancement pills. The information for the enhancement pills creation was destroyed and the scientists that created them were sworn to secrecy. During the time between the escape of the vampires and the shut down of Medi-life, Norton escaped, taking with him a few of his guards; the New Yorker included.

When the vampire council gave the go ahead to shut down the Medi-life centre they had expected to find the body of Jason Freeman. It was finally realized, after a whole search of the Medi-life centre, that his body had either been taken or destroyed. The first suspect of the kidnapping or destruction of Jason's body was Norton, the head of Medi-life, but it was after CCTV footage was found that it was discovered to be Bianca.

With this information, the vampire council of DeVere sent a message to the high council requesting that all vampires look out for her. Warnings were sent out to note that she was mentally insane and crazed because of the change. The council requested that any sightings of her be reported to vampire council of DeVere.

With no sightings of her no-one could track her – the council were left to deal with Jason's disappearance. After a meeting, they agreed to allow Mr. and Mrs. Freeman to know that they were vampires, in case Bianca went to them. They were not allowed to tell anyone. The council was surprised to find that they agreed immediately, relying on the trust Dani and Jason had in them. The week following was the time the school announced that Jason was missing, supposedly kidnapped.

Within the first three weeks of Jason's death, Sienna refused to talk or even acknowledge anyone but Dani, Belle and Paige, who came to help her sister. Sienna, for the time, also chose not to eat or drink, and it was only after her mother realised that she was not eating that she was watched. Paige remained with Sienna most of the time, especially in the first two weeks as Sienna spent most of her time crying. Now, even two months after the accident, she still has nightmares. To the astonishment of everyone, she refuses to go near Zach, believing that he was the reason she couldn't get to or save Jason; although there would have been nothing she could have done anyway.

Today, two months after the accident, Dani and Sienna are returning to school. It is one and a half months after Adam's return.

* * *

**School Car Park**

**Dani POV**

Without Jason to drive me to school, I would have been walking. If it were not for Sienna of course; she had called me the day before and said she would give me a lift, only to pull up on the drive and almost burst into tears the minute she sees Jason's car still sitting in the drive way.

But as we drove into the school car park I wished I had not come out of the house at all. Everyone turned to look at Sienna's Spider, they pointed and whispered to their friends. I just wished I could disappear.

It was then I spotted everyone – Brad, Van Dyke, Belle and all the rest (Dominic is there – he did not die in _Ritual_). They had parked their cars around two spaces. For a second I wondered why until I realised...

One of them was where Jason always parked his car.

And I knew, oh, I just _knew_, that today was going to be horrible. That no-one could forget that Jason was my brother, no-one could forget that he was missing.

As we parked, Ryan opened the door for me and helped us out.

* * *

**Sienna POV**

It was... It was... I don't know how to say it. Everyone is staring at me, waiting for me to break down and burst into tears, to prove that he's gone.

Looks of pity were always present, but it wasn't until class started that I did almost choke. I couldn't concentrate as I looked at Jason's seat. Empty, every time I looked – I expected to see him there, glancing back at me. But it would never happen.

Every class was the same: I couldn't pay attention, but the teachers went easy on me.

But above all, lunch was by far the worst. As I walked into the canteen, everyone stopped talking. I ignored them the best I could. I walked to the lunch line, and as the talking picked back up again, I grabbed my lunch and went to pay.

As I opened my purse to get some money out. I pulled out a folded picture of Jason and myself at the beach. There were crinkles and creases on the little glossy picture from where it had been folded. He was smiling, his arm thrown over my shoulder holding a can of Coke. He had a towel hanging around his neck and stood there in only his swimming shorts. I stood beside him, a volleyball under one arm, a can of Pepsi in the other. I was wearing a black bikini; my hair around my shoulders and my sunglasses sitting on top of my head. I smiled back at his face, frozen in time as my finger stroked over the picture.

'Sweetheart,' I looked up at the dinner lady on the till, only to find that she had checked what I was buying and accepted the money I had given her, not even realising. I was holding up the line, so I picked up my tray.

'Thank you,' I nodded politely and walked away.

Outside I strolled to the normal table and sat down in my normal seat. I looked up to see my friends around me, but the place opposite was empty. Jason's seat.

* * *

When I got home I parked my car and treaded inside.

'Sienna?,' my dad yelled out as I closed the door.

'Yeah, it's me!'

'Come to my office, if you'd please,' was his reply, so I made my way to his office. When I entered his room, he did not even look up and continued to type away at his computer. My mum stood beside him, picking up the mugs that were once full of coffee, from his desk.

'Mr. Lafrenière phoned me earlier today: he wanted me to tell you something.'

I wasn't sure why, of all the things, he would have something to tell _me_. I looked puzzled as I stood in front of my dad. A sad sigh escaped his mouth when he looked up at me.

'Someone's reported to have seen Bianca!'

And just like that, my whole world was turned upside down again.

* * *

**End Of Chapter**

Yay next chapter up!

So before I forget I have a few points to make:

1) I know I didnt warn of a charcter death and please no flames cause I killed off Jason

2) Please do not stop reading (this is from personal experience). Dont stop reading because I killed off a character I promise this will get better. Funny story: i was reading a fanfiction but stopped when they killed my fav character, i went back to the story accidently one month later only to find that they bought my fav character back to life. But i wont be bring Jason back to life.

3) I am sorry for the delay i was ill then could not find a way to finish the chapter.

4) There is a clue to what happens in the text above you just have to find it.

please read and review!


End file.
